blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
Tangle Bubbles
This is the script of The Powerpuff Girls Tangle Bubbles -School- Ms. Keane: Alright kids, we have a few annoucements today. Blossom: Ohhh, I hope they're going to change the school lunch menu to sweets! Ms. Keane: The school is going to do a school play. Blossom: Boring... Bubbles: Oh, a play! Another Girl: What are we going to do? Ms. Keane: The play will be on Rapunzel. Buttercup: Now that's boring. Ms. Keane: Currently, we're looking for a Rapunzel. Blossom: I will be Rapunzel! Mayor: The city of New Townsville is being attacked, by Ms. Keane: I'm sorry, Blossom, you don't have any blonde hair for the role. Blossom: But, but, what other role can I play? Ms. Keane: Looks like you can play, hmmmm, oh the ugly witch. Blossom: No- Ms. Keane: I'll just assign you to it. Blossom: Awww... Bubbles: *raises hand* Oh, oh! Ms. Keane: Yes, Bubbles, darling. Bubbles: May I play the role as Rapunzel? Ms. Keane: Oh Bubbles, darling, I'm sorry but you can't receieve the role as Rapunzel. Bubbles: But why?! Ms. Keane: Because you do um, have long hair, like.... Blossom. Blossom: It's true, my hair is beautiful. Bubbles: But, but- Ms. Keane: Until the role of Rapunzel is confirmed, I wish you all a good afternoon. -scene flashes to Professor's house- Blossom: If there's anything I love more it has to be a chocolate bar. *eats chocolate bar* Buttercup: Your move. Ken: Goldfish. Buttercup: Darn it! Bubbles: I can't believe Ms. Keane wouldn't let me be Rapunzel. Buttercup: It's obivous, your hair is in short pigtails. Bubbles: So! Blossom: Bubbles, you can always play another part of the play. Bubbles: You don't understand the prince might be really cute and second this is my dream to become an actress. Buttercup: I thought you said you wanted to become a designer. Bubbles: That's my second dream, being an actress always having the money, the fame, and- Blossom: The boys. Bubbles: Totally! Buttercup: So it can still be solve even if you aren't Rapunzel. Ken: Goldfish again. Buttercup: Darn it. Ken: My cash please. Buttercup: Errr, here. *hands Ken a dollar* Ken: Thank you very much. Bubbles: *signs* Ohhhh.... *watches Blossom brush her hair* Professor: Okay girls, it's time to go back home. Blossom: Okay, see you guys later. Buttercup: I'll beat you tomorrow, bye Professor. Professor: Bubbles, are you okay? Bubbles: Um, yeah! I'm okay.... (Bubbles' house......) -Bubbles in bed- Bubbles: (I need to be Rapunzel, need long hair...) Ahh! -Bubbles gets out of bed- -Transformation: Rolling Bubbles- Bubbles: Bubbles!! -outfit changes- -Bubbles sneaks out of her house and into the Professor's Lab- Bubbles: This must be some hair growth a potion. -Bubbles pours the jar on her hair making it grow- Bubbles: It works! It's almost as long as Blossom's! ''THE NEXT DAY'' -School- Ms. Keane: Alright class, take your seats please. Blossom: *whispers* Psst! Buttercup, have you seen Bubbles today? Buttercup: *whipsers* Nope, have you? Blossom: Nope, I haven't seen her at all this morning I wonder. Bubbles: Hello guys! -Blossom and Buttercup stare at Bubbles' long hair- Buttercup: Whoa, your hair is l-l-lo- Blossom: Long! Bubbles: Yup, isn't it pretty. Blossom: Yeah but how did it become- Ms. Keane: Girls, please take your- -Ms. Keane looks at Bubbles' long hair- Ms. Keane: Bubbles, your hair looks really lovely. Bubbles: Thanks Ms. Keane. Ms. Keane: Ya know maybe you are right for the role as Rapunzel. Bubbles: Really, I-I can be Rapunzel? Ms. Keane: Why yes, darling. Bubbles: Yay! Ms. Keane: Now here is your lines for Rapunzel and don't forget them. Bubbles: Don't worry, I won't let you down! Blossom: *annoyed* Hm, lucky... -At Professor's Lab- Bubbles: *reading lines* Okay, handsome prince, I shall let down my beautiful extremely long flowing blonde hair down for you. *pretends to throw hair down* Buttercup: Wow, your getting pretty good, Bubbles. Goldfish! Ken: Darn it! Bubbles: Why thank you, Buttercup! What about you, Blossom, did you think I was amazing? Blossom: *sarcastically* Why yes I did, Bubbles! Bubbles: What's wrong, Blossom, you seem pretty upset. Blossom: *sarcastically* Oh no, why would I be upset while I got the role as the ugly witch and you got the role as the beautiful girl, Rapunzel. Bubbles: Oh boy, that's a relief. Buttercup: I got goldfish, Ken, pay up $10. Ken: But this is all my alliance money. Buttercup: Then I'll take it. *takes money from Ken* Ken: Errrr, rematch! Buttercup: Oh your on! Professor: Well you guys will have to finish your game tomorrow because it's getting late. Buttercup: Okay, Professor. Ken, your going down! Ken: No, you're going down! -Buttercup leaves- Professor: Blossom... Blossom: *mad* Goodbye! -Blossom leaves- Ken: What's with her? Bubbles: I'm not sure. Professor: Bubbles, I didn't notice before but you have such beautiful long hair. I thought you always had short pigtails? Bubbles: Well, um, I a-always had long hair b-but you guys never noticed before. Ken: That makes no sense... Professor: Ken... Ken: I'm just saying, dad- Professor: Anyway, goodbye Bubbles, and have a goodnight's sleep. Bubbles: Okay, bye! (Midnight at Bubbles' house.....) -Bubbles in bed- Bubbles: Zzzzzz........ -Bubbles' hair suddenly grows extremely longer like Rapunzel's- ''THE NEXT MORNING-'' -school- Buttercup: Looks like Ms. Keane's late.... again. Blossom: Who cares but where's Bubbles? Bubbles: *smiles* Hello, guys! Blossom & Buttercup: WHOA! -they stare at Bubbles' extremely long hair- Blossom: Bubbles, did you see the way your hair looks? Bubbles: No why? Buttercup: Your hair is as long as Rapunzel's hair! Bubbles: *looks at hair* Oh no, it's grew longer! Blossom: What do you mean by "grew longer?" Buttercup: Bubbles, what are you hiding from us? Bubbles: *nervously* Well I, um- Ms. Keane: Sorry, class, I- *trips over Bubbles' hair- A Boy: Ms. Keane are you okay? Ms. Keane: Don't worry, I'm fne, I just tripped over.... a pine of hair? Bubbles, is this your hair? Bubbles: Well I- Ms. Keane: Bubbles, amazing! You were able to get a wig like Rapunzel's! Fantastic! Bubbles: *nervously* Hee hee, yeah..... Ms. Keane: Okay, now back to class. Blossom: *pulls Bubbles hair; whispers* This isn't a wig, this is your real hair. Bubbles: Hee hee.... -next scene; antorum- Prince: Rapunzel! Let down your hair! -Bubbles in a princess gown in a fake tower- Bubbles: Okay, handsome prince, I shall let down my beautiful extremely long flowing blonde hair down for you! -Bubbles throws out her extremely long hair for the Prince- Buttercup: Oh my god..... Prince: Wow, really long wig for a really high tower. *climbs tower* Prince: Wow, you sure look beautiful up close. Please, beautiful maiden, what is your name. Bubbles: *blushes* My name is Rapunzel. Prince: Oh, Rapunzel! ???: Mee hee hee, Rapunzel! Bubbles: Oh no, that's the ugly witch! Prince: Who? Bubbles: My guardian, you must get outta here before it's too- -The "witch" (Blossom) arrives- Blossom: *depress* Rapunzel, who is this? Bubbles: Well he's... Blossom: Stop mumbling, you tangled little twit! Who is he?! Bubbles: A prince... Blossom: A prince! What did I say? You will not fall for no one, including a prince! Prince: Well you can't make that decison for her. Blossom: Is that so? Well, then this is! -Princes "stabs" him- Prince: Oww! I've been him! Bubbles: No! He's hurt! Blossom: And Rapunzel! You will be tangle! Bubbles: What? Blossom: I mean tied up! Bubbles: No, please! I'm sorry that I disobeyed you. Blossom: It's too late for that, Rapunzel! *grabs Bubbles' hair* Bubbles: I think not! * grabs hair and pulls it* Blossom: Yikes!! *trips over tower window* Blossom: Noooooo!!! *lands on pillow* Bubbles: Prince! Oh my once true love! Prince: Don't worry, maybe it needed to end this way, as we didn't have time to, to, to know each other. Bubbles: No, it can't end like this. -Prince closes his eyes and "dies"- Bubbles: *tears* G-Goodbye... *cries* Ms. Keane: And cut!! Excellent job, Bubbles and Tom! It was lovely, no, brillant! Bubbles: Thanks Ms. Keane! Tom: Anytime! Blossom: Any comments on my job, Ms. Keane? Ms. Keane: Um.... good work out there. Blossom: Errrrr! Buttercup: Nice performance, Bubbles! Bubbles: Gee, thanks Buttercup! I said that you hate plays involving princesses? Buttercup: Come on, I always have to be there for my friends, don't I? Bubbles: Of course. -Blossom angerily mumbling over her breath- Bubbles: Oh, hey Blossom. Buttercup: Wasn't it great. Blossom: *sarcastically* Oh sure, ''it was good, ''really good. *walks away continuing to mumble* Buttercup: Gee, what's wrong with her? Bubbles: I'm not so sure, but who knows? Buttercup: Hey, Bubbles, have you notice your hair looking long about 70 feet long? Bubbles: Hun? *Bubbles looks at her hair* Oh no! Buttercup: It doesn't even look like a wig to me. Bubbles, what did you do?﻿ Bubbles: Um, Buttercup, is that a new hat?! Buttercup: What? Well- Bubbles: Gotta go! *runs off* Buttercup: Something fishy is going on with Bubbles. -Night- -Bubble's hair comes to life; hair tickles her nose- Bubbles: *half-asleep* Mmmm, grandmother, what is it? -Bubbles wakes up and hair grabs her- Bubbles: Eeeeeeekkk!!! What's going on! *looks down* My hair? Alive??? Let me go!!! -Hair covers Bubbles' mouth and flows out the window with tieing Bubbles in it- -Next Day; After school- Buttercup: Have you seen Bubbles? Blossom: No. Have you? Buttercup: Noo. It's just not like her to just skip school. Mayor: Powerpuff Girls! Blossom: Yes Mayor? Mayor:'' The city of New Townsville is being attacked by ''hair! Blossom & Buttercup: Hair? Mayor: Yes! It's destroying everything! Please help us! Blossom: Don't worry Mayor, we'll take care of it! *whispers to Buttercup* He's nuts... Buttercup: *whispers back* We know... -Blossom transforms into Hyper Blossom and Buttercup transforms into Powered Buttercup- -Blossom and Buttercup flies and sees hair attacking City Hall and other buildings- Blossom: *uses yo-yo on hair monster* Yo-yo striwl! -hair breaks yo-yo's string- Blossom: Oh no! Buttercup: Who do think you are thinking you can destroy Towns--! *The hair quickly smacks Buttercup aside* Buttercup: Oof! ...Fine! I'll beat you with or without my--! *The hair quickly knocks out Buttercup using her own hammer; The hair quickly grabs Buttercup* Blossom: *shocked* Buttercup!! *The hair quickly grabs Blossom; at that moment, the hair reveals a tied and gagged Bubbles controlling her* Blossom & Buttercup: *surprised* Bubbles!! Bubbles: *tied by her own hair* Guys! H-Help--! *hair covers Bubbles' mouth* *The hair tosses Blossom and Buttercup over buildings* Blossom & Buttercup: Oof! Buttercup: Did you just saw Bubbles?? Blossom: Yes, but we still need to save New Townsville because it's destroying it! Buttercup: B-But what about Bubbles?! Blossom: *confidently* Don't worry, we'll save her too! *The hair continues destroying New Townsville, hitting buildings, wrecking cars, and the streets as the citizens flee* Bubbles: *struggles in hair* ...P-Please! Stop! I command you to stop! *The hair continues to destroy New Townsville* Brick: So guys, any ideas what we can do to cause trouble? Butch: Hmm, we could cause some trouble to The Powerpuff Girls. I just found a snail and we can put them in their hair! Brick: Hmm, as much as I think that is a good idea...nah, we already caused them much trouble by spray painting their names on doors... Boomer: Hey, look, dudes! *points to hair monster* Brick: What is that? Butch: Looks like some kind of hair monster! Brick: *grins* Alright! That could be the kind of trouble we can look for to lighten our day! Yo, hair dude! Want to cut a deal to form an alliance to bother the PPG Girls? *The hair suddenly smacks aside The Rowdyruff Boys sending them flying in the air* Butch: Note to self: never ally with freaky hair monsters... Ms. Bellum: Mayor, New Townsville is being destroyed even single minute! Mayor: I know! We have to do something! Where's The Powerpuff Girls?! Buttercup: Right here! Blossom: You leave New Townsville allow and free Bubbles, you monster! Go strawberry shot! *Blossom uses her yo-yo tieing the hair monster* Blossom: Now to *pulls* rip you apart! *The hair monster quickly spins around the yo-yo Blossom's holding* Blossom: *spins around* Whoa!! Stop it!! *The hair monster let's go of the yo-yo's string causing her to crash into a building* Bubbles: Blossom!! *hair covers Bubbles* EEP!! Buttercup: *uses hammer